Rogue Cheney (Damon)
Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Former Mage of the Sabertooth Guild, close to becoming one of it's S-Class Mages and a former member of one of it's most powerful teams, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth alongside Sting Eucliffe. As confirmed in his battle with Gajeel, Rogue's real name seems to be Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) although he abandoned such name for yet unknown reasons. At some point in his life, presumably during his childhood Rogue was took over by Skiadrum who would take care of his new son and teach him how to use his signature magic which is Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, however Skiadrum was apparently ill and asked Rogue to kill him in order to become a true dragon slayer. Even after joining Sabertooth Rogue became even more famous with his mastery of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic leading others to call him Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryū) with him being part of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers. After discovering what the future had hold of him, he had made the decision of leaving his guild as he would redeem himself or in other words take all the evil of himself, this all after the Tartarus battle as he would just help Sting to save Minerva before going away, also wanting to take Frosch away from any danger although the latter would follow the former as they are life friends, with this he became both an Independent Mage and a Monk alongside his partner Frosch, Rogue tries to gain money by doing several missions with his favorite ones being demon hunting. Appearance Rogue is described by many as a slim young man with average height and very messy black-colored hair that is very near to his shoulders, along with a few strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a large prominent tuft blocking most of his forehead. Despite being quite slim, when shirtless, Rogue has shown to possess a good built-up body frame like many other battling-mages, with his abs being his charm point as stated by some. Soon, Rogue would change his hair in a way it begins to cover the right side of his face, therefore covering his right eye as well and partially his recently gained scar at the bridge of his nose. His hair would change again soon as he would now wrap it up in a pointy-tail although he leaves the frontal part of the hair alone. He has shown to possess blood-like colored eyes with vertical-lined pupils similar to that of a dragon's, also like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Like other if not all Dragon Slayers, Rogue has shown more canine teeth than a normal person would have. As said before, many consider Rogue to be quite handsome in his own way despite his quiet and kind of gothic appearance, he has many fans after the Grand Magic Games as he often states he receives too many postcards from them telling him to hang out with them. Rogue is shown several times to be slightly taller than Sting as when they are shown together, with Sting even saying Rogue is just taller because of the latter's boots. Initially, Rogue is shown wearing a black-colored cape that is long enough to reach his ankles, with golden edges, a lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent white-colored ribbon hanging down near the neck area. Such cape bears a white'ish Sabertooth's symbol on it, quite fitting since Rogue bears the same symbol on the same shoulder although it's unknown if this was intentional or not. Below the cape, Rogue wears a plain grey-blue shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and large metal bands put around each biceps. There is a light sash wrapped around his waist hanging a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard which consists of four large pieces of cloth that reach his knees. With each of these cloth-parts being adorned by a large dark'ish cross with fan-shaped arms while below the waist guard, Rogue possesses a pair of armored boots which on the front bear plates that have the very same motif appearing on the waist guard. His waist guard is shown to be partially made of a metal substance, in order to make it resistant enough to not be destroyed and also to hold Rogue's katana: Hollow Reaver. Following the events of the battle with Tartarus, Rogue chose to change the entirety of his outfit, substituting his previous one with a light-toned kimono with various leopard-like patterns through it although the kimono covers only half of his torso as the other half is uncovered leaving the left shoulder exposed. Beneath such kimono, Rogue has an armor which is light at the chest area while being dark in every other area, the armor's neck is arranged around Rogue's own neck sealing it in a proper way. There is a very long red sash in his waist area, being tied at the right side of his body while encircling the left, this all while holding a tuft-like piece of white-colored clothing over his blackish loose and large pants. As the left part of his body isn't covered by the Kimono, Rogue put something else on it, which is a black-toned band with a whitish ring over the wrist part, this all on his left forearm. Finally and as said before, Rogue possesses quite large and loose dark pants that are loose only down until the knee area and are also tucked in two ankle-reach black boots. Although unnoticeable to most people, Rogue has a black belt inside the red sash tied around his waist, that because he now uses more his katana, in other words, the belt has a place for where Rogue puts the sheath and the blade although it can't be seen since it's hidden by the long sash. Although he had done it before, Rogue also lets the back-side of his hair tied up in a pointy-tail while leaving the frontal side alone. Like most children around his age, Rogue was shown to have a chubby head in comparison to his very tiny body, his eyes being quite big and sharp, standing half-open most of the time. His hair was very small, making him almost bald, in comparison to his actual one which reaches his shoulders. Back then, Rogue often used a white mini-tight-kimono, its sleeves reaching his wrists and the pants reaching his ankles, along with wooden sandals. Personality As a kid, Rogue was much shyer than his present self, often hiding under his foster father and staying quiet for a great amount of time. When meeting Sting for the first time, Rogue would only respond with short answers or nods. Early on, he started to show interest towards swords, often practicing with a wooden one, and even looking up to Sting, viewing him as a big brother despite their age. Rogue is known for being the straight man of the Twin Dragons, keeping a calm expression on his face most of the time. Rarely showing any emotions, it is quite clear he only relaxes around those he has come to trust, such as the Sabertooth Guild. Seemingly a pacifier, Rogue showed very little interest towards the upcoming battles of the Grand Magic Games, not caring if he missed any impressive scene. Despite being one of the strongest fighters of the original Sabertooth, Rogue often questioned how the guild handled things such as failure and weakness, holding a strong belief on comradery. Even when Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was humiliated and kicked out of the guild as a result, Rogue told his brother that she still was their friend. In fact, Rogue went further and said they should grow up through their failures, comforting Yukino about it. As stated, being the only one to comfort Yukino at first, Rogue does have a softer side. He can be caring and attentive towards his friends or any person who seem to need help. This side of his is much more shown in the presence of his Exceed partner, Frosch, who demonstrated fear of being excommunicated from the guild for not being strong enough, only for Rogue to hug and tell it that everything will be okay. Despite some of their past actions, he still acted kind towards the other members. Unlike many of his previous guild mates, Rogue didn't have any tendency towards being sadistic or brutal with enemies, shown when he didn't join most of their laughter at Minerva torturing an enemy. In fact, Rogue is very unpleased by unnecessary violence and opts to talk things out when in conflicts. Witnessing the "death" of Lector, which had horrified him, only increased his protectiveness over his guild mates, particularly Frosch. Though not seen much, as a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. Despite it quickly taking him down, he doesn't seem to mind embarking in transports to travel or to help others, seen when he took command of a carriage so it didn't run over Frosch. Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Rogue Cheney please refer to this link Fanon History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength': *'Tremenduous Speed': Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated. *'Sharp Reflexes': While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterward, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. *'High Accuracy': *'Impressive Endurance': Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques. Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. *'Enhanced Durability': Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterward. *'Impressive Smell': *'Pain Tolerance': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks, and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angulations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown in many occasions, Rogue has turned himself into a near-master swordsman, as he is capable of cutting anything getting on his way. Beforehand, Rogue almost never used his sword which was only seen as an accessory at the point, however after seeing how much he relied on using magic Rogue decided to train with the best swordsmen he met. After three years of training, Rogue fully developed his own way of maneuvering with a sword, or in other words Rogue created his own style in fighting with swords, utilizing speed, strength, and accuracy for it. He uses the Hollow Reaver as his main and only sword during combat. Rogue is shown executing his swordsmanship in varied ways depending on the situation, although the stance is the same for both ways, said stance is when Rogue puts his left leg more backwards and his right leg more frontwards making his bust face the left direction, Rogue puts his left hand near the sword held in the sheath and his right arm forward slightly, should opponents approach he'd quickly draw his sword. When just wanting to pass through or push enemies back, Rogue will use his right arm holding the sword in order to deliver close-ranged slashes or powerful straight thrusts, all which cut or pierce through enemies. Rogue also dashes straightly through hordes with his insane speed while delivering powerful cuts to most of his surroundings, successfully cutting his enemies with some of them not even noticing. Rogue also uses his accuracy in order to hit vital spots when he desires to or to hit too little-sized targets at the right spot so they can get cut. When not close to his enemies or targets, Rogue will put up far more strength in his blows, so that the blows provoke powerful air-pressure attacks that can slice easily through rocks or the such, said air-pressure attacks will depend on how Rogue maneuvers his sword, like if he does a spiral swing it will cause a spiral pressure attack while a straight vertical slash causes a thin pressure attack which moves forward. *'An'Unteimei-Ryū' (暗雲低迷流 Gathering Dark Clouds Style): Is a way of swordsmanship Rogue developed during his training and is near to master according to him. Rogue basically employs his skills in swordsmanship in conjunction with his Shadow Dragon Slayer magic so he can have way more destructive and successful attacks. Rogue's basic slashes and thrusts will be enhanced by the shadows making them sharper and bigger, additionally, should the real sword slash not hit the target, the shadow's extension does. Rogue is also capable of slashing targets without actually hitting them physically, like if he delivers various slashes in his front side in a very quick manner, enemies much near to him may get slashed by shadows. At times during his attacks, Rogue may conjure a shadow-crafted sword similar to his in order to use a short dual-based style, which he prefers to do by executing various slashing-spins. When employing the strong side of his swordsmanship which is delivering powerful air-pressure attacks, such attacks will be highly enhanced by his shadows to the point they are more resistant and have far more strength, meaning they last longer before fading away and cut much more objects with ease or cut even objects which couldn't be damaged before. Expert Strategist: Assorted Others Politeness: Weather Knowledge: Motion Sickness: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Profficent Ethernano Control': *'Shadow Resistance': *'Darkness Resistance': Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Shadow Dragon's Roar is a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being the Shadow Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of shadow by itself, it should be noted this is a trademark for a Dragon Slayer. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang' (影竜の黒破砕牙 Eiryū no Saiga): Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw' (影竜の爪 Eiryū no Tsume): Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. **'Shadow Dragon's Thrust' (影竜の推進 Eiryū no Suishin): **'Shadow Dragon's Vortex' (影竜の渦 Eiryū no Uzu): *'Shadow Dragon's Protective Wings' (影竜の保護羽翼 Eiryū no Hogōyoku) *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *'Shadow Dragon's Umbra' (影竜の Eiryū no Umbura): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Umbra Bind' ( 盲人 Umbura Mōjin): *'Breakdown Fist' (内訳拳 Hōken) Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): *'Ascending Blade: Skiadrum' (昇剣:スキアドラム Shōken: Sukiadoramu): Modes Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power): Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Rogue is covered in an even thicker aura of shadows than that provided by Shadow Drive. He also gains dark, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around his eyes, extending down his neck and onto the rest of his body. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells and grants Rogue access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the Rogue's physical prowess, making him far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts his Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used to the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Equipment Hollow Reaver (ホロウリーバー Horō Rībā): Is the katana Rogue is shown to carry around given to him by someone unknown as he didn't say anything about it. It is shown to be a long sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. It is shown to be an edgy-like katana with white edges alongside some blue-colored flame-like patterns in it's entirety, it's handguard is circular but oddly forms a half square at the end very similar to an actual cross with triangular arms. The wrap of its hilt/grip is very red-colored while being white-toned in it's middle and the head being gold-colored. Its sheath is shown to be very similar in appearance to the hilt, being colored in a very deep red with it's middle having the white part, the end cap is also golden colored like the hilt. It is unknown if someone gave it to Rogue, or if he found it, but it is shown that this sword is very durable since it could withstand an air-pressure spell and also a building falling on it, it was alongside lots of swords and it was the only to not shatter or have any damage. It also seems to be quite heavy as when Rogue accidentally dropped it on the ground, it made a quite loud noise while also damaging the ground albeit slightly. Despite weighting apparently a lot this sword is shown to be very sharp as just without much training Rogue was capable of slicing through solid rocks without damaging the blade. Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *Rogue has become a swordsman in the author's storyline... *The Ascending Blade: Skiadrum Spell is an obvious Tribute to Rogue's Foster Father: Skiadrum. *Rogue bears an odd resemblance to Severus Snape from the Harry Potter Series. *This article was approved by Ashy. |-| Facts= *According to himself, many people fear talking to Rogue due to his grim looks. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Rogue's special skill is being stealthy. **His hobby is reading about old lore. **His most known routine is practicing his swordsmanship. **His favorite food is Baked Cookies. **His favorite drink is Milk. **Rogue's charm is his sharp gaze. **His favorite smell is that of water. **He is right-handed. **The thing Rogue wants to do the most is unknown. **He was born in Fiore. **Rogue has a complex about his choice of clothing. **The people he respects the most are Skiadrum, Sting Eucliffe, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando. He doesn't want to be enemies with Kagura. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Canon to Fanon